Keladry and Nealan
by Keladry of Mindelan
Summary: K/n Story. Set in Squire years. New stuff about Kel's illness in this chapter.
1. Default Chapter

OK guys, this is my first Fic! Try not to laugh too hard ok? See the little box at the bottom of the screen; use it if you don't like it! I could really use the advice to why this fic sucks! On a calmer note, please read and review. Thank you, and have a nice day!  
  
  
"Kel!" Neal bellowed, "Hurry up or we are going to be late!"  
"Hush, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on!" Or better yet, maybe her shouldn't. Kel mentally slapped herself. None of that now!  
Kel opened her door and grinned at Neal. "Your tunic is on backwards," she told him.  
Neal looked down and saw that his tunic was, in fact, on in the right direction. "I'm gonna let that one slide, but only because I am tired. Now hurry up!" He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the mess hall, sending shivers up her spine. Why does he always have to do that? They reached the mess hall and started filling their plates. Once they had accomplished this task, they sat with their friend and began to eat.   
Kel once again found herself in the middle of a conversation about the court ladies. Not again, She thought angrily.   
"Well Neal, any poetry for this one yet?" Roald teased.   
Neal turned bright red. "No!" He said a little more forcefully than anticipated. This prompted sniggers from the rest of the group.   
"Regale us with the awful poetry that you have written for this fair maiden!" Owen said, grinning at Neal. But Neal didn't hear. He was looking at Kel. He saw the oddest expression on her face. Was that jealousy? No, it couldn't be Kel would never be jealous of any of my fake crushes, would she? Damn it Neal, face it. She doesn't like you. Neal stirred back into reality. Did you say something Owen?  
  
  
Yeah, so it is really short, Im under writers block here!! That's why I really need your sugestions. ::points to the review box.:: Help me!!!  



	2. Misunderstandings

Sorry bout the thoughts, they are supposed to be in italics, but something got screwed up, I'm gonna keep experimenting, but I don't know what I can do. I think you guys are smart enough to figure out what are thoughts and what aren't. If any of you know what is going on, please tell me through a review or something. You can also tell me another way I could write the thoughts so the are noticeable.   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tamora Pierce, unless I make up a character. I'm sure you legal folk can ask me which ones I made up, and we can get it all sorted out if you wish. If you sue me, you won't get much. Oh yeah, my friend gave me some ideas when I had writer's block.   
Ok, I won't write as much crap next time, for those of you who don't like to read this meaningless babble.   
  
  
That day Kel went out to the practice courts in a very bad mood. She let the quintain (sp?) hit her three times out of four. Neal was doing equally as bad. Finally, Lord Wlyndon (sp? Sorry guys, all my books are somewhere under my bed.) had had enough. Queenscove, Mindalean, over here now! Kel and Neal exchanged looks and waked over to the Stump.   
"I don't know whats gotten into you two, but I want it to stop now. Carry on boys!" He bellowed to the other squires, who had stopped practicing to hear the conversation. He turned back to Kel and Neal, "I want you guys to take the rest of the afternoon off. Go practice or something. I can't stand to look at you anymore!"  
Kel and Neal started towards the stables. Once they were out of earshot they started discussing what had just happened.  
"The Stump is being unusually nice, don't you think?" Kel asked, trying to make conversation.   
"Hmm," was Neal's only reply. They rode in thoughtful silence the rest of the way to the stables. Kel untacked Peachblossom and was passing Neal's stall on her way to the tackroom when she heard Neal mumbling as he untacked his horse. She was only able to catch a few words.   
"Doesn't know I like her…so beautiful…if I told her…will laugh!"  
Another stupid court lady. Kel hurried to put her tack away and ran the steep hill up to the palace  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
While untacking his horse, Neal found himself mumbling about Kel. "She doesn't know I like her. Why can't I stop thinking about her? She is so beautiful. But she is Kel! My best friend! If I told her she would just laugh!"  
Neal then looked out the window and saw Kel running up the hill to the palace. Did she hear? Uh oh, she must have heard and she doesn't want me to see her laughing. Neal glumly put away his tack and started after Kel.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kel sat in her room feeding Crown and her flock. "You lucky birds, you never have to worry about lov-." At that moment Neal slammed his way through the door.   
"Kel, whats wrong? You ran away so fast," Neal asked, his emerald eyes showing concern.   
"Its nothing, I'm just embarrassed about the quantain. I did a horrible job. The Stump was right to make us leave," Kel replied, making up the story as fast as she could.   
Neal let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, I was just as bad as you, if not worse. He'll get over it"  
"I don't care what the Stump thinks, but Cleon was laughing at me," she lied.   
She likes Cleon. Just when I was gonna tell her how I felt. "Oh," he replied, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "I don't think he was laughing at you, maybe he was laughing at me."  
"I dunno"  
"I'm the clumsy one Kel," he said softly. I'm jealous, he realized.   
"I'm sure," Kel said, grinning.   
Neal threw a pillow at her, hitting her squarely on the shoulder.  
"Where were you aiming? My head?" Kel teased as she grabbed a pillow of her own. Soon the room was filled with flying feathers.   
The bell signaling that the boys were to come in from the practice yards rang, and soon the hall was filled with people hurrying to get ready for dinner. Kel and Neal didn't notice until they heard Rolad clear his throat. Neal looked over at the door and Kel took the opportunity to whack him in the head one last time.   
"Hello guys," Kel said to the crowd of their friends standing outside the door as Neal pretended to be knocked out.   
"That looks jolly!" exclaimed Owen. They all burst out laughing.   
Kel looked around the room. There were feathers everywhere. She began to pick up the feathers and stuff them back into the pillows. All the guys joined in and soon the room was clean of feathers except for one that Jump was pouncing on. Kel decided to let him keep it. She then shoed her friends from her room, saying she had to get ready for dinner.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After dinner, Kel went back to her room to gather her books and went to the library. When she got there, Neal was the only on there. "Good, I need help with the paper we have to write about Carthak. Could you explain what happened to Daine and all the dinosaurs again?"  
Neal agreed and pulled his chair closer to hers and casually draped his arm over the back of her chair. "Ok, the Graveyard Hag gave Daine this special power to make dead animals come back to life…"  
Soon the other boys began to enter the library to do their work. Cleon sat next to Kel, and Neal couldn't help but glance at him. The rest of the study session continued in this fashion until Kel finished all her work. Cleon also finished at the same time and when Kel stood up and announced that she was going to bed, Cleon stood up and offered to go with her. Of course Neal couldn't let them be alone together and lied that he had finished his work. The three of them walked to their rooms, dropping off Cleon first.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Discussions

Ok, so here I am again! I need yall's advice. Should Kel and Neal get together in the next chapter and then the main focus of the story is stuff they go through after they are together? (That would call for much fluff. I like fluff ::nod nod:: ) Or, should the main focus of the story is how they get together. In leaning towards number 1 cuz im running out of stuff for them to do before they go out. Please vote by using a review!!!  
  
Kel and Neal continued on to Kel's room. Neal walked in behind her and closed the door.   
"Neal!" Kel exclaimed, "What are you doing?"  
"I need to talk to you. Its important."  
"It better be"  
"Ok, here goes. Kel, do you like Cleon?  
"WHAT?"  
"Do. you. like-"  
"I heard what you said," Kel snapped, "No,no,no,NO!"  
"Ok, sorry, I was jsut asking," he said and headed for the door.   
"No, Neal I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"I know."  
"I just didn't want you to thaink that thats true. Because it definetly isnt."  
"Do you like anybody?"  
"Neal, I'm not here to fall in love. I'm here to became a knight. Why? Do you like someone?"  
"N-No," he replied without conviction.   
"Ok Neal, I believe you."  
"Well, I better go to bed"  
"Yeah, me too"  
******************************************************************************************************  
"Later, while he was lying in bed, Neal pondered what Kel had said. She said that she wasn't here to fall in love. She hadn't said no! But...she would never like me. Oh curse it Neal, you might as well give up.   
******************************************************************************************************  
At that same time, Kel also lay awake in her bed considering what Neal had said. He said no, but he didn't mean it. If he did like someone, he would tell me who it is right? Maybe he likes me! Kel's heart was racing. No, it couldn't be. He would never like me.   
******************************************************************************************************  
Crown's flock woke her the next morning. She got dressed and started doing a pattern dance that required flexibility instead of strength. She wanted to stretch her sore muscles after yesterday's bout with the quintain. Not make them hurt worse.   
Kel finished just as Neal rapped on her door. She opened the door and stared at him. He looked tired. "Get much sleep?" she asked.   
"No, thank you very much" he replied, glaring at her. Kel was glad to have the old Neal back without all that talk of love. It was almost like he knew.   
"Lets go! Im famished," Kel said.  
"You have too much energy for your own good"  
Kel grinned, "I know."  
When they got to the mess hall it was the standard procedure. Kel and Neal's friends noticed that they were unusually quiet that morning. Owen started the attacks.   
"Kel and Neal are quite jolly this morning aren't they?" he teased.  
"Neal, I must say, you look quite stunning in that tunic." Cleon joked.  
Neal finally looked up and flung some ham at Cleon. Kel awoke from her trance and decided to play mother. "All of you, cut that out and eat your vegetables!" They all laughed and polished offany remaining vegetables on their plates.   
  
  
Yeah, its short I know, but I have major writers block!! Help! And I need all of you to vote on that thingy about the story so please review!! And if my spelling is crappy its because my spell checker is being screwy. And you thought I could spell well? Welcome to reality folks!!  
I will try to write more as soon as I can, so try to give me some ideas ok?  



	4. Finally!

Ok, so here is Chapter 4. Sorry if I haven't been doing any disclaimer. Lets just let the one in Chapter 2 carry through the whole story ok? I know most people don't even read them in the first place. Oh yeah, thoughts are gonna be written like this thought  
  
Kel was going into her mathematics class when Cleon stopped her. "Is there something going on between you and Neal?"  
"Not really," she answered truthfully, "I mean, I want there to be..." She looked up at Cleon, shocked at what she had just said. She managed to stammer, "I've said too much."  
"No, you haven't." he said, smiling, "You said just what I wanted to hear."  
Kel didn't understand. "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that I have an interest in both of you. Neal is my best friend and you are like a little sister to me. Im telling you that Neal likes you," Kel gasped and he continued, "He's liked you for a long time now, but he has been afraid to say anything."  
"I don't know what to say," Kel admitted.   
"Say goodbye because we are late for math"  
******************************************************************************************************  
Kel felt like she was walking on air the rest of the day. Neal likes me! she thought giddily. She was still on cloud nine when she bumped into Neal later. "Oops! Sorry Neal!"  
"Its ok," he responded.  
"So...I have been talking to Cleon," she started slowly.  
His green eyes widened when he say the direction the conversation was going, "And...?"  
"He has said some pretty interesting stuff," she said coyly, feeling her confidence soar.  
"About...?" Neal prompted.  
"Oh, I dunno. Its not that important," She said, grinning. With that, she turned around and started walking away.   
"KEL!" Neal bellowed.  
Kel asked Roald, who was walking by, "Do you think he has waited long enough?"  
"Huh?" asked Roald, surprised at her randomness, "Um, I don't know what you are talking about, but, I guess so."  
"Thanks Roald!" Kel called after the retreating prince, "Moving on. What you have been begging me to tell you is that you like me."  
Neal turned a shade of red that Kel thought was reserved for roses. "C-cleon t-t-told you that?" (A/N t-t-t-today junior!)  
Kel smiled. "Yup. So..Its true?  
"Well, do you want a poem? I've got millions of them back in my room for you," Neal admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Aww, that's sweet Neal," Kel said, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice. So I am just another one of his stupid crushes "Well, I'd better go, or I will be late for dinner."  
"Kel," Neal called after her, "I have to tell you something important!"  
Kel sighed and turned around, her hands on her hips.   
"Now don't interrupt me," Neal ordered. Kel nodded in agreement, "What Cleon said was true, only he put it a little lightly. I don't just like you, I love you. And I'm sick of hiding it. I lied. I don't have any poetry for you. The poetry was only for the fake crushes. The crushes I used to cover my feelings for you," Neal finished and closed his eyes, waiting for her to laugh at him.  
But she didn't laugh. (Surprise, surprise) While his eyes were still closed, she leaned in and kissed him softly. Neal's eyes fluttered open only soon enough to see Kel duck into her room. He was confused. That means she likes me back...Right?  
******************************************************************************************************  
Kel took a bath and got dressed for dinner. She was still on cloud nine. (I like that cloud) She fed her sparrows and was almost skipping when she walked to the mess hall.  
Cleon looked up when she got there, a surprised look on his face. "Woah, she is actually here on time!" he teased, "Something's up."  
Kel grinned but stayed on her cloud. A few minutes later Neal walked in and took the chair next to Kel. Cleon and Roald saw the way they looked at each other and Cleon took the bull by its horns. He started to sing softly, "Kel and Neal, sitting in a tree..."  
Before he could get to the next part, Kel and Neal both flung a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his face. "Hey!"  
Roald grinned, "Kel, Neal, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"  
Neal, who had a few too many sweets before dinner, caught on and put his arm around Kel and pulled him towards her, "Kel and I are having a baby!!"   
Everyone laughed except for Owen. "Really?!" he asked.  
Roald just looked at him and shook his head. 


	5. Woah!

  
Ok guys! Sorry about the wait. I have had about 3 projects due every week. (Stupid budget project) So I haven't been keeping up very well. I haven't written in a while either, so the ideas should be flowing by now. Te hee. I had "Too many sweets"   
isclaimerday: Nothing is mine so back off!!!  
  
Later things were straighten out wiht Owen after a lot of grumbaling about things not being jolly. The group settled down into their study session as usual. Kel found her thoughts drifting to Neal. Neal refused to let his thoughts drift because hehad been given punishment work from most of his teachers for the work he left undone while chasing after Kel and Cleon the night before. Neal was a fat worker though, and was soon caught up with the rest of the group. Finally, he leaned over to look at Kels mathematics work. She pushed him away and tried to ignore the feeling she got when she touched him.   
  
"No copying" She insidted.   
  
"No ones copying, I'm already finished" He said, putting an accent on the I'm. "You messed up on number two. X=2, not 4."  
  
Kel just glared at him and reworked the problem until she got ht edesired answer. "Are you satisfied Nealan?"She asked nobily. Why am I always so cold when he is trting to help?  
  
"Quite." Was his reply.  
  
Jel stood up and announced that she needed a book. Since they were in a library, she did not have to go very far to reach her destination. She thumbed along the titles until she found a book that looked promising. Lifting the heavy volume from the shelf to the floor, she began looking through the book for the information she needed.   
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Neal had finished all his homework and was wondering what was taking Kel so long. He stood up and announced that he also needed a book. No one really believed him, but they let him go anyway as Cleon winked slyly at him. As he was walking away he heard Cleon singing his little song again. (A/N Kel and Neal sitting in a tree. In case you forgot.)  
He wandered around the library until he found Kel putting the large book away. Creeping up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist.   
  
He realised his mistake a moment later when Kel gasped and he found himslef sprawled out on the ground. Kel had used one of the tricks that she taught Lalansa. Neal groaned and sat up, resting on his elbows. Kel rushed over and kneeled beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry Neal! I didnt know it was you" She said apolegetically.   
  
"Its ok, I was the one who was stupid enough to sneak up on you like that." Neal grinned.  
  
Kel stood up and heal out her hand to help him up. "So I wanted to talk to you about earlier today. Why did you run off so fast?"  
  
Instead of responding, Kel kissed Neal for the second time that day. This kiss was longer and more passonate that the earlier one they had shared. Kel finally pulled away and murmured, "I was a very bad girl, and I deserve a good spanking. (Sorry guys, I had to throw that one out there for Mads) Do you think you could forgive me?"  
  
It was Neals turn to respond with actions instead of words. He wrapped his arms around Kel's waist and kissed her lightly at first, then more urgently.   
  
When they finally came up for air, they saw their frieds standing at the end of the row. Owen was covering his eyes and rocking back and forth muttering soemthing about thinking jo9lly thoughts. Cleon was going through his song again as Roald just stood there smirking as if he rknew this would happen all along.   
  
Kel and Neal both tried to explain at the same time which made their friends smiles grow. Neal got fed up with Cleons song and threw a silencing spell at him. Cleon just stared back as if to say "I knew you were going to do that."  
  
Neal turned to Kel, "I'm off to bed...you comming?"  
  
"Certaintly," She replied as she offered her arm to him court lady style.()::starts singing "do the hussle" with the words do the court lady and gets weird looks from the people around her before continuing to write::)  
  
Kel and Neal changed their minds about going to bed and waked to the garden instead (A/N he he, that rhymes!) They pretty much walked around for a half an hour, hand in hand. Eventually they stopped on a bench in the rose garden. Neal drew his arm around her waist and pulled her close as she rested her head on her shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minuted until Neal reached over and lifted her chin to face him. He kissed her and then they sat in some more silence  
  
Suddenly, Neal felt a magical presence enter the area. As he turned to alert Kel, he noticed that she wasnt looking so good. He caught her as she slumped against him. Thinking fast, he gathered her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to his father.   
  
  
He he...a cliff hanger. Gotta love em. Please review! I am already working on the next xhapter, and it should be here soon since its spring break. Yay! 


	6. Dun Dun Dun!

Do you people like the new font? I just got a new compy and it has all the fonts and you can see them, so I went font hunting! Ok, well I just have to say, read Madeline's Survivor it is so (broadcasting editing in use )ing funny! You will get that last remark if you read it. Well, sorry this has taken so long. I will try to be more er….prompt *snicker* in future postings. This should answer the question on everyone's minds, WHAT IM MITHROS NAME HAPPENED TO KEL?  
  
  
Neal stared down at the sleeping Kel in disbelief. Duke Baird and King Jonathan were standing outside discussing Kel's condition. He caught bits of sentences like, "Not natural," and, "Aimed at her." He sat gripping Kel's pale, lifeless hand. When the Duke and the King came back into the room Neal jumped to address them, but the results were not exactly what he had hoped for. Over the past half hour he had drained most of his magic trying to discover the illness that plagued Kel. He staggered a bit ad she asked, "Well…?"  
  
The look on his fathers face told him everything. "Son, we know what is wrong, but it is pretty vague. We know that the illness is not natural and that someone wanted it to only effect Kel. We found something in the books. We think it an illness that can only be sent by Uusaoe, the lord of Chaos  
  
Neal looked down again at Kel, her lips parted softly in a slight smile. At lest she is having good dreams "What can we do?"  
  
The Duke began, "Only a rare herb can cure this sickness. The only plant in the world is…"  
  
"With my luck, it's on the Roof of the World." Neal interrupted.   
  
"Actually, it's right over there," the Duke retorted, pointing to a potted plant sitting on the windowsill. Neal just glared as Jonathan's strong shoulders shook with laughter.   
  
Neal walked over and grabbed the plant, setting it on the table. His father took a single leaf and used some sort of spell on it. When he was finished the leaf was dry and he crushed it into a fine powder and set it in a bowl.   
  
"I have something I must attend to. Neal when she wakes up, give her a tea made of this entire leaf, no less. Understand?" The Duke asked.   
  
Neal nodded and the King and his father left the room. He scooted a chair over to Kel's bed and grabbed her hand, willing her to wake up.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Neal was beginning to fall asleep just as Kel was waking up. She squeezed his hand and he was instantly awake. He jumped out of his seat and made the tea, explaining everything as he went along. He finally shoved the foul smelling brew under her nose and she just stared at him.   
  
"Drink it!" He commanded.   
  
"But it smells bad!"  
  
"Well poo. You will die if you don't."  
  
"Fine then," Kel pinched her nose and drank the entire thing. She looked a little green, but other than that she seemed fine.   
  
"Feeling better?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face as he retook his seat by her bed.   
  
"A little," she admitted, glaring back.   
  
"You should get better in a week now." He said, yawning.   
  
"You should really get some sleep, Neal."   
  
"I'm ok. Gods Kel, I was so worried."  
  
Kel laughed. "I could tell. I was conscious off and on this whole time. I saw you pacing while your father and the King talked, and before that I could feel your magic when you were trying to heal me. I kept dreaming about your green eyes after that."   
  
"I could tell you were having good dreams," He said smugly, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, grinning. Kel reached over and poked his stomach. He instantly leaned over and stopped stretching back.   
  
"Your losing a bit of you muscles there." She grinned.   
  
Neal lifted his shirt to look at his stomach and Kel swooned. After about thirty seconds of both of them admiring his abs, he replied. "I am not!"  
  
Kel just grinned and shrugged. Neal realized her motive and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap in the chair. "Your too cute." He said.  
  
"I know."  
Neal slipped out of threw door after Kel had fallen asleep and closed it behind him. It was close to the first hour and he needed to get some sleep before tomorrow. He groaned inwardly. Tomorrow is gonna be pure hell.  
  
Before he could get to his room, a select few squires started hounding him with questions. Among this group were Cleon, Owen, Roald, Faleron, and Merric. Neal sighed and explained everything to them and then struggled his way to his room. When he was lying in his bed he found himself thinking about the latest encounter. Did Cleon look a little jealous back there? He seemed kind of distant. And when I mentioned that I had been there the whole time. Well, Faleron asked! Neal's eyes started to get heavy and he let himself fall asleep, remembering the torture he was in for tomorrow.   
Neal jolted awake a few hours later when the bell rang. He groaned and almost fell asleep. He wanted to wait for the second bell to ring, like he usually did. He then remembered that if he didn't wake up he would not be able to see Kel. He quickly got out of bed and dressed, splashing water on his face.   
  
Moments later, he was walking down the hall to the infirmary, yawning uncontrollably. I am going to pay for my lack of sleep. This is going to be a fun fun day! He groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Why do I torture myself like this?   
  
He reached the infirmary to find an awake Kel eating what looked like broth and noodles with bits of chicken in it, and his father, rummaging through the cupboards. Kel grinned when she saw the bags under his eyes and his rumpled hair.  
  
"Sleep well?" she asked cheerfully. He just grumbled in reply.  
  
Just then, his father took notice of him, "Oh, hi Neal. I have to go soon but I am supposed to tell you that my Lord Wyldon is giving you the day off." The second bell rang and Duke Baird hurried from the room.   
  
"Lord Wyldon gave me the day off?" Neal asked, bemused (is that the right usage of that word?)  
  
"He didn't want to." Kel said. When Neal looked at her quizzically, she elaborated. "Oh, I heard him talking to the King outside. The King said something about you being up all night for a fellow squire and you deserving a break.  
  
Neal sighed in relief and flopped into the chair he had occupied the night before. "Feeling better?" he asked.   
  
She nodded and replied, "A bit. Your father said I will be all better in a week. I have to go back to classes tomorrow, but I don't have to go back to training for another week."  
  
"Lucky," He grumbled.   
  
She just laughed and handed him her soup bowl. He obediently placed it on the table.   
  
"At least I get to spend the whole day with you." He said. Kel swooned.   



	7. Broken Glass.

Well, I'm finally back! I know that it has been about a month or so since I last posted, but oh well! I have had this chapter lying around for a long time and I think it might be a good idea to post it. By the way, I just watched The Princess Bride for about the 5th time today, and I was wondering if anyone else is obsessed with that movie! Wesley is so hot! He he. To bad he's not a redhead…  
A week later Kel was back on the practice courts. She noticed herself making rookie mistakes, and hadn't realized how out of shape a person could get over a week. Neal noticed Kel's tiredness and gripped her hand in the middle of the day. Kel saw an emerald green haze envelop their joined hands and she felt a jolt of energy cursing through her body. She wavered a bit, but Neal steadied her and she felt newfound energy, like she had just woken up from a long night of sleep. She thanked him and went on practicing, bur Neal had to repeat the process and hour later.   
  
Kel was grateful to sink into the bath when practice was over. She felt like one big bruise and wanted to skip dinner, but she reminded herself that not eating was not going to help her get better. She reluctantly stepped out of the bath and dressed, walking out of the privy as she combed her hair.   
  
Kel was just about to go out the door to dinner when she saw a note attached to a crystal statuette on her desk. Thinking it was from Neal, she smiled as she picked it up and pulled off the note. The statuette fell to the ground and shattered when Kel realized it was a likeness of her with a dagger in her heart. Kel's real heart thudded as she read the note.   
  
Lady Squire,  
  
It's too bad that you were cured of the illness I sent you. You should have died a slow, painful death. That's all I am going to try for now, but remember, I am always watching you. Goodbye for now.   
There was a knock on Kel's door and she jumped, shaken from her shock. "Who's there," she asked, sounding paranoid.   
  
"It's just me, Neal," came his slightly muffled voice, "Is something wrong? Can I come in?" When Kel didn't answer, he pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside. His eyes flickered from the extremely pale Kel to the shattered glass on the floor and that tattered paper in her hand. He saw her shake her head as if to clear it, and she seemed to snap out of a trance. Neal could see her trembling.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Kel still seemed to have lost the use of her vocal chords, so Neal pried the paper from her death grip. His eyes scanned the uncultured writing and Kel sank onto her bed, still absorbing what was happening. "Great Mythros," Neal breathed, "We have to go tell Lord Wlydon." Kel only nodded. Just then the dinner bell rang. "We can tell him after we eat." Neal supplied.   
Their friends noticed something wrong in the mess hall a few minutes later. Both Kel and Neal were pale and Kel appeared to be shaking. Neither had touched their food, not even their vegetables. Roald Cleared his thought, "Something's wrong."  
  
Neal looked at Kel expectantly. She knew what he was asking her to do. She muttered about hypnotic green eyes and drew the paper out of her pocket. She handed it to Roald and all the boys gathered behind him to read the note. Kel slid her Yamani face on no her friends would not see her fear. None of them had ever considered the fact that Kel's illness was not natural. Roald was insisting that they take the note straight to his father. Cleon was becoming redder than his hair. Some of the other Squires in the large dining hall were starting to notice the large crowd growing in the center of the room. Joren sauntered over and smiled wickedly at Kel. She redoubled her Yamani face when she noticed the broccoli in his teeth, deciding not to mention it to him  
  
"What's this?" he asked, snatching the note from Roald. He read it quickly and Kel saw what looked like concern flicker across his face. In a moment it was gone, and she dismissed it as her imagination playing a trick on her. "Well, well, well. This is quite interesting." He handed the note back to Roald, "Do you know where your father is right now?"  
  
"He should be having dinner. I'm going to take this to him as soon as we are dismissed," Roald replied, surprised at Joren's reaction. The squires sat back down so they wouldn't continue making a scene. Kel was once again surprised when Joren too the seat next to her. He seemed to actually be worried. The group waited in anxious anticipation, none of them touching their food. Lord Wyldon finally stood up to dismiss them and they all jumped out of their seats. Kel was the only one who remained seating and Neal grabbed her arm, willing her to stand. She stood and caught up to Roald, who was protesting that not all of them could come. "Seriously guys. That's too many people. Just Kel and Neal should come," he concluded. The other squires wanted to protest, but one of Roald's royal looks silenced them.   
  
Minutes later, Roald was leading them through a series of passages that's Kel had never seen before. Neal gripped her hand and Roald walked slowly and evenly, his shoulders swaying slightly. He stopped at a large wooden door at the end of a particularly long and winding passage. Roald told them to wait there as he slipped through the door, shutting it behind him.   
  
The King and Queen were finishing their dinner when Roald can through the concealed door. He quickly explained the situation and handed the note to his father, who in turn passed it to Queen Thayet. "Well. I must say this is quite interesting. Does Squire Keladry have a maid?" the King asked.   
  
"Well, no. I mean, she used to, but Lalansa started a dress shop in the city. She told me once that she would gladly come back if Kel needed her." Roald replied.   
  
"Very well. I will have Lord Wyldon see to it that the girl comes back. Thank you for showing this to me."  
  
"Is that all you are going to do? Just get her a maid?"  
  
"What else can I do? We cannot keep Keladry in a glass case. Lalansa can keep watch on her."  
  
Roald nodded curtly and backed out the door to Kel and Neal. He relayed his conversation to them and led them out of the passageways. They ended up back in the Squire's wing and Roald had to once again explain what the King had said, this time to the other squires.   
  
"So Lalansa is coming back?" Cleon asked.   
  
"Yeah, we have to go talk to the Stump about it now," Kel replied.   
  
"Jolly!" Owen interjected.  
Roald spoke to Lord Wyldon about Lalansa and he agreed to send a messenger into the city to speak with her. The man returned not long after and told the training master that Lalansa could leave her shop for a while if she were permitted to go to the city while Kel was training and continue to sew in her free time. Lalansa could be there by the next morning, after she gave instructions to her helper. Her shop was growing quite large and her dresses were beginning to be a common sight at banquets.  
Kel returned to her room and promptly stepped on a piece of the broken crystal. She hoppled over to her bed, avoiding the other pieces of glass and holding her foot. She sat on her bed and pried the shard out of her heel. That will teach me to forget broken glass.  
  
She was sitting on her bed trying to stop the bleeding when Neal came in to say goodnight. He quickly touched a finger to her heel and the bleeding stopped, instantly healing to seem like the cut was weeks old. When the green haze that has surrounded his finger and her foot faded, she stood and retrieved the small broom that was provided for all the squires from her closet. She swept the shards into the dustpan and dumped it into the wastebasket before retaking her seat on the bed next to Neal.   
  
"You okay? I mean do you really want to stay here alone?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. She nodded before she realized what she was doing, then shook her head quickly. "No Neal, I'm just not ready for what you are suggesting," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Neal. He nodded and kissed her forehead before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
Lalansa arrives very early that morning and found Kel's name one the slate board to her new room and she was surprised to find it slightly ajar. She pushed the door open further and set her packages down on the floor. After she lit one of the lamps hanging on the wall, she could not see Kel anywhere in the room. Figuring she was in the privy, she checked the small room. Kel was not in there either. Kel was gone. Lalansa quickly stepped into the hall and went to the first person she knew she could trust. She went to Joren.(Naw, I'm just playing wit you, she went to Neal obviously. Lalansa? Trust Joren? Not in a million years. Glad you caught that one!)  
Yay! I finally posted a new chapter! I took a typing class and I think it really paid off. Well, expect more soon. I am also working on another chap of Daine and Numair. Do you like the cliffy? I do! * KoM *  



End file.
